How Are You, Elliot?
by Ejey Series
Summary: "Sebab, jika manusia mati, ia hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, kan?"/Sekuel kecil dari Please, Open Your Eyes/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


_"Sebab, jika manusia mati..._

_Ia hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang-orang yang mencintainya._

_Jika kenangan-kenangan berharga itu kita lupakan, maka ia akan benar-benar mati, kan?"_

* * *

**EJEY series Present**

**How Are You, Elliot?**

Sekuel kecil dari **Please, Open Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

Warnings: gaje amit, abal, _plotless,_ bla-bla-bla.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

_**Pagi hari di Vessalius Manor House**_

Aku bersiap-siap di depan meja riasku. Aku mengenakan gaun biruku yang sederhana namun cantik dan sedikit aksesoris di leher dan telingaku. Kupoles wajahku dengan sapuan bedak tipis. Setelah itu, aku menyisir rambut pirangku yang kini panjangnya sudah mencapai pinggang. Aku beranjak dari meja riasku lalu aku duduk di tepi ranjang, kukenakan sepatu dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku memastikan tali-temalinya telah terikat dengan baik, setelah itu, barulah aku kembali menghampiri meja riasku dan meraih sebuah topi mungil dengan korsase mawar dan pita biru yang sejak tadi bertengger di sudut meja riasku. Kuamati sejenak diriku di dalam cermin lalu aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku hingga membentuk segurat senyum. Aku sadar, masih tersisa sedikit kesedihan dalam lengkung itu.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan kuambil buket bunga lili putih serta sebuah tas kecil dari atas ranjang, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar diiringi suara derit pintu yang menutup pelan.

"Kau mau pergi mengunjungi 'dia'?" tanya Kakakku, Oz, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat pintu kamarku.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan kereta..." Kakak hendak membalikkan badannya ketika aku mencegahnya.

"Nggak usah, Kak! Aku jalan kaki saja. Lagipula tempatnya nggak begitu jauh, kok. Dan... cuaca hari ini juga lumayan cerah."

Kakak terdiam sejenak. Bisa kulihat kilasan kecemasan dalam mata zamrudnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati, ya."

Aku ikut tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Kak!" Dan akupun berlalu dari situ.

Langit di atas _manor house_ tampak bersahabat—matahari bersinar cerah, tak ada satupun awan menggantung di langit. Serbuk bunga _cherry blossom _di halaman _manor house_ menggelitik hidungku, nyaris membuatku bersin. Angin berhembus, mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku menghela napas sekali lagi, dan akupun kembali mengayunkan kakiku.

Hari ini Leveiyu tampak bergairah. Para bangsawan kelas menengah berlalu-lalang di jalan utama Leveiyu sambil membicarakan sesuatu, yang sesekali diselingi dengan gelak tawa yang renyah.

Toko-toko seolah saling bersaing untuk menarik hati para bangsawan yang lewat dengan memamerkan produk andalan mereka. Toko-toko bunga memajang berbagai macam buket yang unik nan cantik di etalase toko mereka. Aroma teh dan kue menguar dari beberapa _tea lounge,_ menarik pada pejalan kaki untuk duduk sejenak di kursi yang nyaman dan menikmati secangkir teh yang enak. Restoran-restoran kecil pun ikut menyebarkan harum masakannya masing-masing. Berbagai macam aroma membaur di jalan itu. Aroma khas Leveiyu di pagi hari.

Tapi tak satupun dari aroma-aroma itu yang menarik hatiku untuk singgah. Langkahku sudah mantap menuju Leveiyu Cemetery—sebuah pemakaman yang terasing dari hiruk pikuk ibukota.

Ketika aku memasuki gerbang pemakaman, kulihat beberapa peziarah yang sedang berdoa di depan makam—entah makam orang tuanya, kakek-neneknya, atau bahkan... kekasihnya. Buket-buket bunga digeletakkan dengan rapi di depan makam bersama sekeranjang kecil buah.

Aku berjalan menuju satu makam di dekat sebatang pohon yang pada batu nisannya terukir nama kekasihku tercinta: Elliot Nightray.

Makam itu sudah bersih—entah siapa yang membersihkannya. Aku bersimpuh di depan makam Elliot dan meletakkan buket bungaku di depan nisannya. Selain buket bungaku, ada juga buket-buket lain yang diletakkan di sana. Dari siapa saja, aku tak tahu. Mungkin saja dari Kakak dan Alice. Bisa juga dari Gilbert. Ah, bisa juga dari Sharon, Break, dan Reo. Yang jelas, siapapun yang menaruh buketnya di depan nisan ini, adalah seseorang yang juga merasa kehilangan atas perginya sang pemilik nama di batu nisan ini.

Kugenggam erat rosarioku, kupejamkan mata dan kulantunkan sebait doa untuk dia yang kucinta.

Seusai berdoa, aku memindahkan posisiku ke sebelah nisannya. Kuelus ukiran namanya, pedih merasuk dalam jiwa. "Elliot, apa kabar?" tanyaku lirih.

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Tapi aku tetap meneruskan monologku itu.

"Elliot, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Aku terdiam sejenak. "Kuharap demikian."

"Oh ya, Elly. Apa kau tidur nyenyak di sana? Apa kau merasa nyaman?" Aku terdiam lagi lalu tertawa hambar. "Ah, kau tak suka kalau aku terlalu banyak bertanya, kan? Dulu, saat aku menanyakan nilai rapormu, kau langsung memasang tampang marah dan berteriak begini di depan wajahku, 'BAWEL!'. Lalu, Reo yang asyik membaca novel akan memukul kepalamu dan berujar, 'berisik kau Elliot! Sekarang lagi seru-serunya, nih!'. Dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak menonton pertengkaran konyol kalian."

"Maaf, kau pasti tak suka saat aku mengatakan 'konyol'. Tapi sungguh, pertengkaran kalian itu memang sangat konyol. Jangan marah, Elly. Pepatah bilang, bertengkar itu tanda akrab, kan?"

Aku mendesah. "Kau tahu, Elly? Kadang-kadang aku cemburu melihat keakrabanmu dengan Reo. Aku malah sempat berpikir, sebenarnya siapa sih, yang jadi pacarmu? Aku atau Reo?" Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyum.

Namun senyum geli itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi senyum getir, mengingat bahwa semua itu hanyalah kenangan belaka.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada nisan Elliot dan kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas. "Kau tahu, Elly? Kadang-kadang aku merasa langit cerah ini sedang mengejek isi hatiku. Setahun aku mencoba hidup tanpa dirimu. Dan kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit, sungguh sakit." Aku menyentuh dada kiriku. Bisa kurasakan ada sesuatu yang berdenyut-denyut di dalam sana.

"Kau tahu betapa menderitanya hidup tanpa dirimu? Dan lagi, kau pergi dari hidupku tanpa meninggalkan pesan atau apapun. Kau betul-betul tidak sopan, Elliot Nightray! Apa begitu sikapmu pada kekasihmu?" Aku memukul-mukul batu nisan Elliot ketika sungai kecil mulai terbentuk di sudut mataku. Saat-saat kematian Elliot terlintas kembali dalam benakku tanpa bisa kucegah. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di nisan yang dingin itu, sekedar menumpahkan rasa frustasi yang meluap-luap dalam diriku.

"Elliot… aku ingin bertemu denganmu… aku ingin menyentuh wajahmu… aku… aku…" Aku tak mampu melanjutkan perkataanku lagi. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Air mataku jatuh tak terbendung.

"Aku merindukanmu, Elliot!" seruku tertahan. "Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa _kau, _bukannya _orang lain_?" Air mataku mengalir semakin deras, sampai-sampai membuatku sulit bernapas.

"Lho, Ada?" Suara itu membuatku nyaris terkesiap.

"Reo? Kau baru datang?" Kukira dia sudah datang duluan.

"Ya, aku baru datang." Reo membungkuk dan meletakkan buket _hydrangea_ beserta sekeranjang kecil apel hijau di depan nisan lalu berdoa.

Kemudian ia mengulurkan sehelai saputangan padaku. "Hapus air matamu dengan ini." ujarnya.

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau air mataku masih jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku menerima saputangan berwarna cokelat muda itu dan kuhapus air mataku. "Terima kasih..."

Reo tersenyum. "Sama-sama." Ia terdiam sejenak. Kami sama-sama menatap nisan Elliot. "Dasar, biarpun sudah meninggal, kau masih juga membuat seorang wanita menangis, Elliot. Kau itu kejam sekali, ya." Reo terkikik geli.

Iya, ya. Dulu, waktu kami masih sekolah di Latowidge, Elliot sering sekali memarahi dan membentakku, hingga membuatku menangis. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Elliot akan datang membawa buket bunga lili dan minta maaf dengan ekspresi yang canggung.

Senyumku mengembang dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?" tanya Reo.

"Kurasa sudah..." ucapku.

"Baguslah. Elliot tak suka melihatmu menangis terus." desahnya.

Kupandang Reo sekejap lalu kutundukkan kepalaku. "Reo, di sini rasanya sakit sekali..." Aku menempelkan tanganku di dada kiriku. "Sakit... Rasanya seperti ada yang berlubang..." Aku sengaja diam sejenak. "Reo, bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa melupakan Elliot? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi... hidup tanpa dirinya di sisiku... Sungguh nelangsa rasanya..." Oh, sial. Air mataku jatuh lagi.

Reo membisu selama beberapa menit sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia membiarkan hembusan angin dan isak tangisku mengisi keheningan itu.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya melupakan seseorang." sahutnya sambil berdiri. "Tapi kurasa kau tak boleh melupakan Elliot." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkanku untuk berdiri.

Kuterima uluran tangan itu sambil bertanya, "Kenapa tak boleh?"

"Sebab, jika manusia mati, ia hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Jika kenangan-kenangan berharga itu kita lupakan, maka ia akan benar-benar mati, kan?"

Angin berhembus sekali lagi.

Aku seakan disadarkan oleh ucapan Reo barusan.

Aku menyentuh dadaku, yang entah kenapa tak lagi terasa dingin, malah berganti menjadi rasa hangat yang menenangkan.

Benar juga... Elliot masih 'hidup'. Dia 'hidup' di dalam sini, dalam hati dan kenanganku.

"Selain itu..." Reo kembali bicara. "Kurasa terlalu sia-sia jika kita hanya menangisi apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Umur kita masih panjang, masih banyak yang bisa kita lakukan. Dan kita juga punya banyak orang yang mencintai kita. Kenapa kita harus kehilangan semua itu hanya karena masa lalu?" Reo melempar senyum padaku.

Reo benar... aku masih punya Kakak, Alice, Gilbert, Paman Oscar, Sharon, Break, dan juga Reo... mereka semua menyayangiku. Dan aku juga menyayangi mereka. Mereka telah menemaniku selama aku dirundung kesedihan yang seolah tanpa akhir.

Kenapa aku tak menyadari hal sepenting ini? Uh, betapa bodohnya aku...

Selama ini hanya menutup mata dari kenyataan dan tak beranjak dari masa lalu...

"Ada, mumpung cuacanya cerah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" tawarnya.

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Boleh juga!" seruku girang. "Kita makan, ya? Di restoran yang dulu sering kita bertiga datangi itu!" usulku.

"Boleh. Kebetulan, aku juga lapar." Reo terkekeh. Ia menoleh pada nisan Elliot. "Elliot, kami pergi dulu, ya."

Aku membungkuk dan mengecup ukiran nama Elliot di batu nisan itu. "Aku pergi dulu, Elliot. Jangan cemburu, ya." Aku terkikik, begitupun Reo.

Ketika kami pergi menjauh, aku menoleh ke nisan Elliot sekali lagi. "Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Elliot..."

* * *

**How Are You, Elliot?/End**

* * *

**A/N**: Satu lagi karya abal dari saya. Entah 'wahyu' cerita ini datang dari mana, saya udah nggak inget. Yang jelas saya langsung corat-coret di binder saya dan... voila, jadilah fic abal ini!

Abaikan saja judul yang nggak nyambung itu.

Terus... tentang kalimat _"sebab jika manusia mati, ia hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang-orang yang dicintainya"_ pasti udah nggak asing lagi buat penggemar Meitantei Conan. Yaa, itu memang dikutip dari dialognya Takagi di Meitantei Conan vol. 37 (dengan sedikit perubahan). Saya pinjem kalimatnya ya, Aoyama Gosho-_sensei_!

Sekian note abal dari sayaa...

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
